GMW Post Texas alternate reality
by KCVole
Summary: Alternate reality split the days directly after the Texas trip. Two of the chapters have multiple scenes in them. Chapter 5 is now scenes 6-7 I'm happy with the ending.
1. Scene 1

Scene 1 - school interior -

Mr Matthews is sitting on the edge of his desk after school; the bell has rung. The class and the group of friends are dispersing; none are talking.

Farkle ducks out the back door blowing past Maya which seems to spark concern or interest, she follows after him. Riley stays sitting staring at Lucas' empty seat.

Riley: he's coming back, isn't he dad?

Corey: I don't know, he was excused from attendance because of a family emergency. That's all I know. I guess it depends on how serious an emergency it was.

Riley: he hasn't posted any messages or emailed any of us; we're nervous for him. I'm nervous for him.

Corey: this might be hard for you to hear sweetheart...

Riley: ahh, then don't tell me... (covers her ears)

Corey: (he grabs her hands moves them) this is one of those hard things that you need to be aware of, just in case

Riley: nope! there are no hard things, only soft and fluffy things, pony, bunny, kitteny things, marshmallow things and rainbows, confetti and sparkles!

Corey: when he comes back, he might not feel as able to talk to you as you want.

Riley: I know.

Corey: if you look at things closely sometimes you realize things, important things.

Riley: like what?

Corey: like his feelings for you won't automatically transform into feelings for Maya just cause you made a decision.

Riley: wait, how did you know about that?

Corey: your parents are Corey and Topanga; what are you new?!

Riley: and what about the other things?

Corey: sometimes up close, confetti is just garbage. And it's one big, hard to clean mess.

Riley: so what are you saying... Dad?

Corey: grab yourself a dust pan. Be ready for the mess when it arrives.


	2. Scene 2

Scene 2 - Gymnasium -

Farkle is sitting on a bleacher. He seems unusual. quieter, calmer. Maya enters and sits next to him.

Maya: seriously Farkle? Hiding in The gym, you really didn't want to talk to me did you?

Farkle: it would be the last place you'd think to look for me.

Maya: actually, my first thought was, where's the last place he'd expect me to search for him? And I looked there first.

Farkle: curses, with my reliance on science, reasoning and strategy I should have been able to have seen that coming... I honestly didn't expect you to keep searching, I thought you'd have better things to do.

Maya: there are very few people in this world I trust the way I trust you, Riley and...

Farkle: and Lucas right? Cause that's the real reason we're talking right now isn't it? You want to know if I know what's going on with him?

Maya: no, I was just worried about my friend, whose best friend just took off without notice.

Farkle: or maybe you're worried about your best friend. And maybe you want answers before you start talking to her again.

Maya: this isn't easy Farkle, this is the opposite of easy.

Farkle: no one said it was ever going to be easy, no one said fair either. But if we stopped lying to each other we wouldn't keep hurting each other... And ourselves

Lucas enters

Lucas: wow, you must have been really desperate to hide if you're in the gym Farkle.

Farkle: last place you'd look right?

Lucas: actually, my first thought was, where's the last place he'd expect me to search for him...

Farkle: ok thats enough... You're looking for me too?

Maya: you really didn't know where he was?

Farkle: no, I didn't; just as your concern for me was less than genuine.

Lucas: Maya, I need to talk to him for a bit, just us guys.

Maya: in a moment hop-along, I gotta deal with this chip on his shoulder.

Lucas: that's why I need to talk to him. I got this buddy

Maya: whatever you say ranger Rick.

She exits and Lucas' face gets serious


	3. Scene 3 and Scene 4

Scene 3 - Hall way

Maya practically bumps into Riley as she leaves the gym

Maya: Riley honey!

Riley: peaches. (she smiles with a sigh)

Maya: whatcha doing here?

Riley: looking for Farkle, is he around?

Maya: what is he Mr. popular today?

Farkle: (behind the door) yay!

Riley: was that Farkle in the gym?

Maya: what? Farkle, in the gym? Ask yourself, would Farkle be in the gym, not during gym period?

Riley: he's been avoiding me, I really needed to talk with him about stuff.

Maya: about what Riles? You haven't talked to me about stuff. What stuff?

Riley: unimportant stuff, insignificant, unimpressive, little, tiny stuff.

Maya: oh yea?

Riley: it's about Lucas stuff.

Maya: oh.

Riley: why don't you want me to see Farkle?

Maya: he's actually talking to... someone... in there.

At first Riley tilts her head in curiosity then realizes who Farkle is talking to.

Riley: oh.

Scene 4- Gymnasium

Lucas: so, I think you understand where I'm coming from don't you Farkle ?

Farkle: I believe we have an understanding.

(The doors burst open and Riley enters looking angry or upset.)

Riley: you!

Farkle: me!

Riley: no not you!

Farkle: rats.

Riley: you! (she points at Lucas and storms up to him)

Lucas: me? (faux surprised)

Riley grabs him in a giant hug, he seems awkward for a moment but hugs her back.

Lucas: Zay let it slip?

Riley: (eyes still closed) like a cartoon waiter on a banana peel

Lucas: of course.

Maya: well I'm confused, where have you been huckleberry?

Riley: it's Pappi Joe, we'll... he

Lucas: he passed.

(Maya doesn't say a word but joins Riley in the hug, Farkle as well)

Maya: hey Farkle

Farkle: hmm

Maya: your hand?!

Riley: that's my hand. (eyes still closed)

(Maya tilts her head and continues the hug

Fade to black.)


	4. Scene 5

Scene 5 subway stop

(Lucas is sitting next to Farkle on a bench as Riley and Maya seem to be too quiet)

Lucas: ok I've had it.

Farkle: Lucas, are you sure?

Lucas: no, but I am sure of the consequences if I sit back and say nothing.

Riley: Lucas, we don't need to do this right now.

Lucas: yeah we do, cause I'm pretty upset with you two; if I don't get this out it's going to eat me from the inside out.

Maya: you're hurting, I get it. We get it ok. You lost your grandfather, that would be tough on anyone.

Lucas: I was hurt before we left Texas.

Riley: hurt? How can you be hurt Lucas? we love you, your friends love you, we're there beside you always, sisters and brothers.

Lucas: I don't have any sisters Riley. I have one girl I care about, I love her. The other one I'm in love with; we, together.

Maya: I love you too... Huckleberry.

(Lucas smiles because she understands, Riley looks at Maya and walks closer to him)

Riley: I don't understand this, what is this? What are you doing?

Lucas: making the hardest decision I've ever had to make.

Riley: which is?

Lucas: goodbye. It's goodbye.

Lucas exits the train platform, and Riley goes to follow, Farkle steps in her way.

Farkle: Riley, you have to stop. You need to let him go.

Riley: why would we let him go? He's one of us Farkle.

Farkle: that doesn't mean his future or destiny is tied to us. Or even dating one of you two... That destiny is mine.

Maya: you don't even believe in destiny.

Farkle: I've recently adopted the theory supported by renound physicist Steven Hawking, of a multiverse. In an infinite number of universes, and an infinite number of cause and effect, logically at least one universe would have to include predestination in its design or function.

Maya: dumb it down Farkle

Farkle: ok fine, yes I do. (blows a raspberry)

Riley: he's upset, what if something happens to him?

Farkle: he's going to be fine, he's just having trouble being around you right now.

(Maya comforts her)

Maya: look kiddo. We're not going to date. Lucas and I already decided.

Riley: what, why? were you planning on telling me anytime soon?

Farkle: Riley, Lucas is a human being; what makes you think he can go from being in love with you, to trading in for a Maya after one barely coherent breakup?

Riley: of course he's a human being. It's just, we are just so nervous around each other, and we don't know how to talk. It's almost like we aren't meant to b..

Farkle: we aren't ready to start dating yet?

Riley: I like yours better. (smiles)

Maya: dating isn't hard Riles, it's all in your heads

Farkle: I realized that the difference between a date, and being friends hanging out is a slight behaviour modification.

Maya: you guys are having trouble on the dates because you think you're supposed to be acting a certain way, a way that is so different from who you are.

Farkle: that's really insightful Maya.

Maya: I'm more than just this. (waves her arms around her figure as she poses)

Riley: and who are we?

Farkle: you're Riley, and he's Lucas, you're friends and you love each other.

Riley: like us right Farkle?

Farkle: no. But close. (he smiles)

The train arrives Farkle leaves up the steps


	5. Scene 6 and 7

Scene 6 - classroom

(Corey is passing tests back to students and pauses when he gets to Lucas' desk)

Corey: I was thinking about going over the answers with everyone; really lock it down, so Mr Friar. If you pay close attention today you'll have no trouble on the make-up test you have the option of after class.

Lucas: thank you sir. I'll be here.

Corey: glad to see you back in one piece.

Maya: yehaw. Let's get on with this horror show shall we?

Riley: oh come on Maya, it won't be that bad.

Corey: oh it was bad, really, really bad. It's almost like I didn't teach you guys a thing this week!

(Lucas tosses a note to Farkle; Farkle gives it to Riley)

Note: I'm not sure if you understand what I meant by goodbye, meet me after the make-up test we should talk. -Lucas

(Maya pretends she doesn't notice and Riley looks afraid and nervous as the bell rings)

Fade to black

Scene 7

(Fade in from black: Lucas tentatively steps out of the classroom into the hallway, Riley nervous is leaning over her knees staring at her boots, wiggling, dancing them as she is sitting on the bench; this was the same bench the two had a textual conversation before they could really talk, the bench where she smelled him.)

Corey: go easy on her would you.

Lucas: that's what I'm trying to do sir.

(Mr Matthews pats him on the shoulder and leaves them to talk.)

Lucas: hey.

Riley: Hi.

Lucas: hello Riley's boots, you mind if I have a word?

Riley: I guess not... (Riley sits up) so how goes it... Buddy. (punches him in the shoulder)

Lucas: can we just knock off this uncomfortable, buddy stuff Riles?

Riley: we're friends Lucas, this is what friends do.

Lucas: look I asked you to meet me here because it doesn't matter, if you just want to be friends, ok.

Riley: of course it matters!

Lucas: can I please finish?

(she motions for him to continue)

Lucas: it doesn't matter... Because I don't need to give Maya "a chance", I know how I feel about her, and I know how I feel about you.

Riley: but I don't feel like that anymore.

Lucas: I don't believe you, but I can't force you into wanting something you're afraid of, confused of... I can't rush you into something we're not ready for. So I'll wait.

Riley: so what does goodbye mean?

Lucas: it's a clean break. You say I'm your brother and you only love me like that, I say you're trying to convince yourself so you don't get hurt.

Riley: I'm not the only one to protect here, what about Maya? What about her feelings?

Lucas: and what about Farkle?

Riley: what about Farkle?

Lucas: he's been in love with you since the cradle, you two could care less about his feelings.

Riley: but we don't feel the same way back that he does... Oh.

Lucas: yea. So, goodbye means I won't be dating Maya, and it also means we won't be dating each other.

Riley: I don't want to hurt Maya...

Lucas: I know. But instead you hurt all of us. Now its my turn to protect us. So again... Clean break, no apologies, Goodbye.

Riley: is this a closed chapter now? Or the end? cause I seriously wanted a happily ever after.

Lucas: I did too. Let's just call this an ellipsis...


End file.
